Behind These Hazel Eyes
by courtniedanielle
Summary: Ginny's wedding day! And guess who to? Harry Potter! Songfici! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Behind These Hazel Eyes"

All lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson!

**_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong _**

Moments before her wedding, Ginny stood in the brideroom getting ready and finishing the last touches of her make-up. She stood looking in the mirror and frowned at herself. "Perk up, Ginny!" She said to herself.

**_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _**

She turned around when Hermonie opened the door.

"Everybody is ready if you are!" Hermonie said cheerfully.

Ginny smiled."Okay! Oh my gosh, Hermonie! I am so nervous!" Ginny said letting out her emotions.

"Umm..Ginny, I overheard Harry talking to Dean. He said a few things that weren't so good!" Hermonie burted out.

Ginny frowned.If it didn't sound good to Hermonie, then it really didn't sound good!

"What is it? Is he getting coldfeet?" Ginny rambled.

"Not exactly," Hermonie admitted.

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Harry cheated on you, Ginny. He told Dean that he had the best time with her. And how she was so much better than you were!" Hermonie told her.

There were tears in Ginny's eyes.

"Who was it? Who was he with?" Ginny yelled.

Hermonie took a deep breath. She knew Ginny would hate this girl! And the girl was at the wedding!

"Cho Chang," Hermonie answered," I'm so sorry Ginny!"

_**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on **_

Ginny was shocked. Harry told her she was his everything; he would never need anyone else. Ginny grabbed her bouqet and started at the door.

"You're still going to marry him, Ginny?" Hermonie asked.

"I don't know Hermonie!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ginny started out the door. She met her dad outside of it. He was about to walk her down the aisle. He held out his arm and she shook her head.

"What's wrong, Bumblebee?" her dad asked.

"Dad, there's just a couple of things I'm not so sure about." Ginny answered without looking at him.

The music started and Ginny walked out the door. Harry stood there smiling. All she could thing about was Harry cheating on her!

**_Here i am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _**

Ginny walked down the aisle like nothing was wrong. She passed Cho a little ways, and then stopped. Ginny turned around and looked at her.

"How could you do that?" Ginny yelled at Cho. With that, she threw her bouqet of flowers at her and ran out of the church.

Right then, Harry knew what had happened. He knew she had found out. He ran after her. By the time he reached the middle of the church parking lot, he was drenched in rain. He saw a some white clothing on one of the bushed leading into the woods.

**_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside _**

He ran over and picked the clothing up. Sure enough, it was a part of Ginny's wedding dress. So, Harry began to walk into the woods.

**_Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on _**

Harry found her laying in the mud, crying hysterically. He went over to pick her up, but she pushed him away.

"Look, Ginny, I never meant to hurt you," Harry told her.

"Shut up Harry! Just shut up!" Ginny screamed.

Harry began to cry now. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. And Ginny saw this.

"Why in the hell are you crying for?" Ginny screamed at him.

"Because I love you, Gin. I don't like seeing you hurt yourself like this because of me!" Harry exclaimed.

"One thing, don't call me Gin! Only people I love can call me that! And it's a little too late for you not hurting me!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ginny! I'm sorry!" Harry exploded.

Ginny began to walk away.

"Ginny! I told you I was sorry! How many more times do I have to say it?" Harry bellowed.

"Until you mean it!" Ginny fired back.

When she said this, she walked away. And this time, he didn't stop her.

_**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside   
Anymore...(anymore)**_

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I will be writing more to this story!


End file.
